


Scaredy Dragons

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Series: In Another Time and Place [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Mild Language, Movie Night, Twin Corrin AU, Twin Corrins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Azura loves horror movies. Too bad Corrin and Kamui can't handle them.





	Scaredy Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me not doing my Summer Fun fics. Author's Insanity is great, isn't it? It doesn't help that I threw out my previous draft for the next part of the series, but at least the replacement idea is more cohesive and interesting than the old one.
> 
> Have some Azurrin. Oh and there's some Corlas too, I guess.
> 
> Also, shout-outs to AquosEvolved for being my beta reader and helping with me editing.

     Corrin's family had a tradition. On the second Friday of each month, the members of the Hydrain household would sit down together on their spacious couch and watch a movie. Everyone took a turn picking out a flick, ensuring a good variety of films thanks to the clashing genre preferences. Corrin liked Sci-Fi and fantasy, Kamui liked dramas, Lilith liked heist stories or anything made before the 80's, Mrs. Hydrain liked romance and mysteries, and Mr. Hydrain liked strange foreign films and the occasional documentary. 

 

     While obviously an outsider, Azura was invited to participate in the sacred Hydrain ritual due to her newfound relationship with their eldest child. (Plus Silas had been invited a few times, and it was only fair when he was now dating Kamui.) As a first-time guest, she was allowed the honor to pick out the night's movie. She decided to bring a favorite from her personal collection:  _The Silent Shore_. 

 

     Azura was a tad more hardcore than her boyfriend's family. She liked horror. Bloody, gruesome, pants-shitting horror.  _The Silent Shore_  just so happened to be about a siren that terrorized a small port town and mutilated its residents. Thinking back on it, Azura realized she might have made a mistake, though it was one she wasn't regretting in the slightest.

 

     The attendees couldn't handle her genre of choice. Silas and Kamui were shaking and clutching each other on one end of the couch for mutual comfort, Lilith had run off crying 20 minutes in to go do literally anything else, and Corrin--being far less brave than he'd like to admit--was aggressively cuddling into Azura for safety. Mrs. Hydrain was the only one present other than Azura who seemed to be enjoying the movie, watching silently with bated breath on a beanbag she shared with a snoozing Mr. Hydrain.

 

     While the movie was winding down into the falling action, the Hydrain twins and Silas were still quite tense from watching the siren's apparent demise by way of a harpoon to the face. Azura suspected that her friends and boyfriend were savvy enough to not let their guards down and expected a surprise scare before the credits rolled. Or maybe they were just unable to calm themselves due to the adrenaline still pumping through their bodies. Either way, they were probably done with the movie and experiencing unneeded terror.

 

     As the movie went on and started to putter out, Azura would occasionally turn away from the TV to check on the state of her friends and play with her boyfriend's disheveled hair to soothe him. Just when the film was nearing the credits, she caught some movement in the corner of her vision. The blue-haired teen rotated her head slightly to find Corrin's blonde tabby cat, Yato, had just waltzed into the room and stopped near the end of the L-shaped couch to stare at the moving pictures on the flatscreen. 

 

     At one point Yato noticed his favorite human was present, so he rushed towards Azura for some pets. He ended up brushing against Corrin's leg while climbing onto Azura's lap, which caused the albino teen to recoil and scream in a very unmanly fashion. That, in turn, led to Silas and Kamui freaking out with their own shrieks and slipping off their side of the couch. Azura couldn't help but laugh as Corrin stuffed his face in a cushion while Silas and Kamui scrambled around on the carpet.

 

     With the movie finished and her children settling down from the surprise scare, Mrs. Hydrain got up to reach for the remote and shut off the TV. "Well, that was thrilling! We haven't had a family movie night quite like this before." She regarded her twins and Silas in various states of distress and playfully asked, "Did you all enjoy Azura's movie?"

 

     Corrin pulled his head out from behind the couch cushion and sat up. "O-of course," he lied unconvincingly, "but I think it was too much for Lilith."

 

     "You're one to talk," Kamui accused her brother as she finally got on her feet. She then hoisted Silas up by his forearm and turned to her twin. "You screamed like a little girl and hid behind your girlfriend. Silas at least tried to protect me." Silas lifted his hand in protest as he started to speak, but Kamui swiftly covered his mouth to preemptively stifle him without even turning to face him.

 

     Azura giggled as she scratched Yato behind the ears. "Well, my movie was a bit intense, so I wouldn't blame him. Horror is something of an acquired taste. Besides, you didn't fare much better, Kamy." The pale-skinned female teen started to redden in the face out of furious embarrassment as Azura stood up.

 

     Before Kamui could throw out a rebuttal to her best friend, her mother stepped forward. "Anyway, thank you for coming, Azura. You're welcome to join us again anytime you'd like."

 

     Mrs. Hydrain gently nudged her husband using her foot, waking him up. The man quickly blurted out "Oh-h, yes! We always love having you. Though maybe your next movie choice should be toned down."

 

     "That is probably for the best," Azura sheepishly admitted, "so I'll bring a musical next time. I own a lot of those." She bent down to put Yato on the couch and give her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "I think it's time for me to go home. Thank you all for having me." After she finished receiving farewells and stuffed her DVD into her purse, Azura made for the front door.

 

     Before Azura could fully grasp the door handle, however, a hushed voice from behind her caused he to halt.

 

     "Hey, Zuzu." The teenage girl turned back to the source of the voice see her recently-calmed boyfriend, now holding Yato in his arms. "Um, can we maybe get together tomorrow night and watch another one of your horror movies. I want to be able to handle them just like you. But maybe we can start with a  _less_ scary one?"

 

     Azura chuckled at her sweetheart's earnest desire to get invested in her interests. She moved away from the door so she could cup his cheeks and press her lips against his for a very intimate kiss. "Of course, Corncob," she whispered. "And afterward, we can watch one of your fantasy movies." She released his face and gave Yato one more head scratching. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sweet Corn. Good night." With her beloved comforted one last time and the next day's plans made, Azura left the Hydrain home with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out with Azura and Corrin watching a horror movie as a married couple, but then it somehow warped back to High School AU date night stuff and here we are.
> 
> I really hope Corrin didn't come off as pathetic here. I just wanted to play with gender/relationship conventions a bit while still making him kind of dorky. But there's a fine line, you know?


End file.
